All Over Again
by blue-cornmoon
Summary: Sam's future is a far cry from what he'd always envisioned. He's broke, alone and losing hope as each and every day goes by but one cold, autumn day, he's presented with the opportunity to change it all. Time Travel AU! Samcedes fic written for Samcedes Week.
1. The One That Got Away

**A/N:** Hey guys! So this story idea basically came to me during the middle of Samcedes Week. It's supposed to be for the 'Time Travel' prompt, but I started writing it and decided it was _way_ too great of a prompt to limit it to a one shot so here's another multi-chapter fic! I plan to update on Sunday for the final day of Samcedes week. This is sort of the introduction to the fic. Happy reading and as always let me know what you think!

* * *

Sam Evans dumped three more unopened letters on top of the growing pile on his coffee table.

_More_ bills.

His Abercrombie and Fitch modeling contract had ended a few years back and with the new digital "do it yourself" art installations popping up all over town, his macaroni art business had taken a serious nosedive.

Collapsing on top of one of the last pieces of furniture he hadn't pawned yet, Sam turned on his tiny television. Any distraction he could have from his miserable life was more than welcome.

He was flipping through channels when he came upon a familiar face. Flipping back to E! News, he saw Mercedes Jones, his former flame, being interviewed by a correspondent on the Grammy red carpet. Sam clapped his hands over his mouth.

_She'd made it! _

She was talking about her debut album "_Dreams_" which was up for multiple awards that evening.

He couldn't believe it. She looked _so_ stunning standing on that carpet! Her midnight blue designer dress hugged her curves in all the right places and hair flowed freely in long, voluminous ringlets. She spoke animatedly about whom she was wearing, her hopes for the evening and the handsome man on her arm.

Sam squinted at her date. The fellow looked surprisingly familiar. Taking a closer look, he realized that he was right. The 'mystery man' by Mercedes' side was none other than Noah Puckerman. Sam didn't recognize him without the Mohawk and with the addition of scruffy facial hair and the wide rimmed glasses he was wearing, Puck was sporting a completely different look! But Sam just knew it was his friend from the past.

He regarded the young couple glancing at each other as they continued chatting with the interviewer. The correspondent asked Puck a question and Sam watched as Mercedes gazed up at him.

He knew that look well. Mercedes used to stare at _him_ the exact same way. When the correspondent turned her attention back to Mercedes, Puck looked back at Mercedes with the very same look. It reminded Sam of the way he used to gaze at Lauren Zizes.

They were clearly in love.

Sam felt ridiculous when a pang of jealousy hit him straight in the heart. Why was he being so silly? He hadn't said a word to Mercedes in_ years_. She owed him nothing. _Least_ of her heart. But Sam couldn't help it.

Try as he might, after all those years, he'd never really got her completely out of his system.

Deciding to watch the rest of the program, Sam got comfortable on his couch. He watched as the categories she was nominated for came up and shouted in excitement every time her name was called.

_The Grammy for Best New Artist goes to... Mercedes Jones!_

_Best R&B song ... Mercedes Jones!_

_Record of the Year... Mercedes Jones!_

_Song of the Year goes to...Mercedes Jones!_

She swept _every _category her name was in.

It was glorious!

Sam was on the edge of his seat when they prepared to announce the coveted 'Album of the Year' title. Mercedes was the only rookie in that category, going up against seasoned veterans including her idols Beyonce, Jennifer Hudson and Adele. When the presenter called her name, tears instantly filled his eyes. They spilled over when the camera zoomed in on Mercedes' reaction. She was still sitting down, her hands covering her face. As she stood to her feet, Sam watched Puck pull her in for an embrace and kiss her tenderly on the lips. Holding onto the train of her dress, she finally made her way onto the stage.

Once she reached the mic stand, she took a deep breath. Tears continued to roll down her brown cheeks, but Mercedes made no move to wipe them away. The first person she thanked was God and she lifted her award to the sky. She thanked her mother, father and brother for supporting her. She acknowledged her label, her agent, her songwriting partner, her producers and a bunch of other people Sam didn't know, but he was so, _so_ happy for her. His face was stretched into a wide grin...until he heard her say _his_ name.

"And Sam...wherever you are...Thank you for believing in me when I stopped believing in myself."

Sam stared back at the screen in disbelief. He tried to swallow, but the lump that had formed in his throat was making that very difficult for him.

_She thanked me... why would she thank __**me**__? _

He got so caught up in his thoughts that he completely missed the next thing that happened, but when he looked back, the entire Grammy audience was going wild! Puck was now on stage.

He rewound the footage again and his heart nearly stopped in his chest.

"And to my Baby... " Mercedes said staring adoringly at Puck. "YES! Yes, I'll marry you! The deal was one Grammy, but four additional ones makes this much sweeter doesn't it? I would_ love_ to be Mercedes Puckerman!"

The camera zoomed in on Noah's face and Sam felt his heart shatter in his chest as a memory from so long ago played in his mind...

"_Hey! Pretty romantic huh? Think you're gonna get married someday?"_

_"After I win my first Grammy..."_

_"...my first Grammy..."_

_"...Grammy..."_

The memory played over and over again in his brain.

She'd won her first (and _second_ and _third_ and _fourth_ and _fifth_), but she wasn't marrying _him_.

Sam paused the screen on a close up shot of Puck and Mercedes kissing and just stared for a moment. How did his life end up like this? And most importantly, how had he ever let her go?

He didn't have the answers to any of those questions but one thing was for sure, Mercedes Jones would always be the one that got away...

* * *

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!**

Next chapter, Sam is offered an opportunity that may change his life…

Until next time! A.k.a. Sunday!


	2. If Wishes Were Horses, Sam Would Ride

**A/N:** Hey guys! As promised here's part two! Thanks for reading/following/cavorting/reviewing! Puckcedes is NOT endgame I promise LOL! Your comments give me LIFE so keep 'em coming! Hope you guys enjoy this update! This is sort of a new genre for me so definitely let me know how I'm doing. Happy Reading!

* * *

The cold autumn wind brutally whipped around Sam turning his extremities into popsicles. He shoved his naked hands deep into the pockets of his ratty brown coat and marched on. He was on his way to the soup kitchen for a meal.

When he rounded the corner of the block, he stared in disappointment at the seemingly endless line of hungry folk. He got in place behind an elderly woman and tried to keep warm while he waited.

As time went on, he folded his arms over his chest, rubbing them vigorously in an attempt to generate heat. The wind chill had caused a drop in temperature and the thin coat he wore did very little to counteract it.

Sam noticed that the older woman in front of him was now shaking almost violently. Like Sam, she wore no gloves, but when he took a better look at her, he also noticed that she wore no shoes. Just a makeshift cardboard cut out she'd attached to her feet. The woman was just a tiny, frail thing and hacking cough after hacking cough, Sam begun to suspect that she was seriously ill. She was shaking like a leaf! Recalling his upbringing and his parents' instructions to always be kind to others regardless of his circumstances, he shrugged off the only jacket he owned and handed it over to her.

The woman looked up at him in shock, but gratefully accepted the jacket thanking him countless times for his kindness. Sam just waved it off as he smiled down at her.

When the line finally moved inside and Sam was given a piping hot bowl of soup, he sat alone in the corner and ate. Shortly after, he was joined by the older woman from earlier. After he flashed her a kind smile and greeted her warmly, she proceeded to set her bowl onto the table and sat down in front of him.

"I'd like to thank you for your kindness once again..."

"I told you already, don't mention it...It was nothing..._really_," Sam assured her.

"You know it's rare..." she continued, "very rare to find someone so kind in this city. The Big Apple is _so_ unforgiving..."

Sam nodded as he swallowed his soup. "That's true... but it _is_ here. Don't let what people say make you think otherwise," he replied winking at her.

The woman gave him a strange look, but said nothing. The odd pair ate their soups in silence until finally she opened her mouth to speak again.

"No, you are wrong. Perhaps there is kindness here somewhere, but not among _our_ kind. Not the "have nots". Kindness here denotes some sort of uniqueness and _you_ sir, are certainly one of a kind."

Sam shook his head. "Thank you, but I'm really not that special...I'm just like everyone else..."

The woman shook her head as well and smiled. "Oh but you are _Sam Evans_. Very special indeed…"

Sam's neck snapped up at the mention of his name. Although he was a regular at this kitchen, no one here knew him by name. So how did _she_? He'd never even seen her before.

Sam frowned in confusion. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I know many things Samuel..." she answered vaguely. She reached across the table and touched his hand. "Like the fact that this was the only jacket you owned but still, you gave it away with no intention of ever retrieving it...If you ask me, selflessness _is_ the mark of someone special."

Sam stared back at her suspiciously, pulling away his hand and rising from his seat. "Who are you?" he barked. "Did someone send you after me? What do you want from me?"

"Relax my child," she replied calmly. "My name is Mallory. Mallory Efica and I don't want a thing from you, my dear. As a matter of fact, I'm far more concerned with what _I_ can do for _you_..."

Sam frowned deeply, taking his seat once more. "What do you mean?" he hissed.

"I mean," she replied leaning forward. "Ask for anything in return and I'll do my very best to grant it for you."

Sam stared back the mysterious lady. She smiled warmly at him like she did earlier, but it was difficult to see her the way he did before. Even as he stared at her now, she seemed stronger... healthier. Slightly different from the woman he'd encountered earlier but he couldn't quite put his finger on _why_.

This was crazy... Was he officially losing his mind?

"No... you're not crazy and _yes, _I can read your mind," she answered with a smirk.

Sam's bright green eyes turned into saucers so quickly that the woman immediately erupted into a fit of laughter. "Only kidding, my dear! But I _can_ read your expression very well. I know this might sound...odd, but I really can grant you wishes if you'd like."

"Do I get three?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised. His words were heavy on the sarcasm. He was beyond skeptical, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Something like that..." she replied as her lips curled into a smile.

Sam looked away for a moment biting his bottom lip in concentration. He knew exactly what he wanted to wish for and now, apparently his wish might _actually_ become a reality. But he was hesitant. As an avid fan of science fiction, he'd seen what happened when you messed with time and destiny...If he went back, he'd have to be super careful. Anything he did could and _would_ influence the future and change everything. Good or bad. The thought alone scared him, but he _knew_ he had to go back.

His life was _miserable_.

High school had actually been some of the best years of his life. He played on varsity sports teams, sang in the glee club and most importantly, he was still dating Mercedes Jones. If he could go back just one more time, he'd choose her. Any future with Mercedes was bound to be _infinitely_ better than the hell he currently lived in.

With that final thought, he knew exactly what he had to do. He was going to go back in time and fix this mess. He was going to make a girl fall in love with him all over again.

Making eye contact with the expectant woman once again, he firmly stated, "I want to go back in time. Back to high school..."

Sam watched as Mallory stared back at him, her eyes gleaming and her smile, growing wide. "I believe that can be arranged..."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**

Any theories/predictions so far? What do you guys hope to see?

Drop me a line! Until next time…


	3. 2010

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3! Again thanks for reading and many thanks for the love! Happy Reading!

* * *

The shrill ringing of his cell phone alarm abruptly awoke Sam from his slumber. He sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. When they finally adjusted to the bright sunlight peeking through his window, he stared around at his surroundings confused.

He was sitting on the same old couch he slept in _every _night.

Glancing around the room, he saw the teeming pile of bills still on the coffee table and in the corner, he noticed that his tiny TV was still on emitting a quiet drone.

He was _still _in his ratty studio apartment...

"What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking around again in disbelief. Collapsing back onto the couch, he let out a deep sigh.

_So much for that wish!_ He shook his head in embarrassment.

_Of course_ he was still in his apartment! How could he have believed that magic of all things was going to solve all of his problems? The very idea sounded completely crazy in his head now.

No sorceress was going to pay these bills!

The entire thing felt almost like a dream...

Sam grabbed his cell phone from underneath his pillow. He had half a mind to call Mallory up and give her a piece of his mind. How dare she mess with the fragile hope of a grown man? But glancing at the phone once more, he realized that he didn't exactly have much time to spare so reluctantly, Sam rose from his seat to get ready for the day. He'd give her a piece of his mind later…

He was going to have to start applying to jobs again. Hopefully he'd be able to find something that didn't require too much technical skill _or_ a bachelor's degree.

Sam never went to college. In fact, he almost dropped out of high school, but even with his mediocre grades, he had managed to graduate. However, his diploma was all but useless to him now. No one was really looking to hire a 30 something year old male that barely made it out of high school.

After he took a shower and prepared for the day, he threw on a hoodie, grabbed his boots and bag and headed out the door in a hurry. He was headed downtown and he had a bus to catch.

XXXX

When he stepped out of the apartment, Sam immediately knew that something was wrong. First of all, the brutal cold from the day before was no longer an issue and he was _definitely _overdressed. It was stiflingly humid out and the sun was beaming down on him causing sweat bullets to form on his forehead and moisture to pool underneath his clothing. Slipping off the hoodie and stuffing it into his bag, he took another look at his surroundings and his mouth fell open.

He was not in New York City anymore.

This was _Lima_.

But there were a few things even weirder than that.

For one, companies that had gone out of business several years ago were still hustling and bustling right before his very eyes. The old farmer's market was in full swing and from his position across the street, he could see many vendors standing behind their booths delivering products to eager customers. Even the spiffy, new apartment buildings he remembered passing by when he came to visit Burt and Carol just last Spring were no longer there. In their place was a vacant plot of land that had been put up for sale.

When he drew closer, he heard songs being sung by street performers and saw that many of the street artists he'd known when he was a teenager were hard at work on their craft.

None of this made sense.

Was he really staring back at memories from his past? Or was his mind playing tricks on him again?

There was only one way to find out.

Sam crossed the street and approached the closest newsstand.

"Excuse me sir," he said addressing the old man sitting behind a large newspaper.

The man lowered the paper and gave him a slight frown. When he grunted at him, Sam continued, "So sorry to bother you but... Do you mind telling me what today's date is?"

The vendor cast Sam a withering glance, but he grunted the answer.

"September 3rd."

Sam frowned. That was _very _odd. Especially since the last time he checked, it had been the middle of November. However, it _did_ explain the sudden rise in temperature…

The older man went right back to his paper, but Sam still had another question for him.

He cleared his throat. "Umm...Sir?"

The man grunted more forcefully from behind the paper.

"Sorry to bother you again... It's just ...Can you tell me the year?"

There was a brief pause before the man lowered the paper again to cast him a disgusted look.

"2010!" he barked in a gruff Italian accent. "September 3rd 2010. ...people these days. Don't you own a calendar?"

The man continued to grumble curses at Sam, but he really heard none of it.

All he could hear was the date.

_September 3rd, 2010..._

It _had_ worked! Mallory had done it!

He was back in time!

A grin slowly graced Sam's lips as realization hit him.

_He was back!_

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and grabbed the elderly man (who was still cursing him out) into a giant bear hug. The man stopped swearing at him for a moment, eyes wide. His expression softened and he patted Sam gingerly on the back.

"September 3rd, 2010!" Sam repeated covering his mouth and letting out an incredulous laugh. "This is _amazing_!"

The man's eyebrows knitted together and he peered at Sam over his wire-rimmed glasses. A tiny smile was playing on his lips. He wasn't used to anyone having this much of a zest for life so his curiosity was peaked. "Why is that?" he asked.

Sam glanced back at the man with a sparkle in his eye and an extra spring in his step. "_Because,_ I get another chance to make a girl fall in love with me!"

When he heard that, the man's face broke into a true smile. Now love, he could appreciate and this young man appeared to be very much in it. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get her young man!"

"Oh I intend to!" Sam exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Sincerely thanking the man and turning on his heel, Sam proceeded to head in the direction of the high school.

XXXX

The journey to McKinley from this side of town didn't take as long as it usually did. He made it there in 15 minutes flat on foot. Sam was so excited to fix things with Mercedes that he pretty much ran all the way!

When he finally arrived at the school, he stopped in front of the building for a moment. Everything was like he remembered. The old bust of President McKinley stood erect on the campus grounds and the school and the nation's flags waved proudly high above him. He closed his eyes and breathed the fresh air, smiling to himself.

He was_ home_.

His smile faded slightly when he realized how ghostly quiet the school grounds were. No one even seemed to be around...

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and realized that it was just before lunchtime. The bell rang soon after and he began to make his way to the courtyard where everyone was bound to be.

Sam ran his clammy hands roughly through his hair before he stuck them both into the deep pockets of his ripped jeans. He felt nervous all of a sudden. What was he going to say to his old friends when he saw them? What was he going to say to _her_? Realizing that he hadn't really planned anything out, the anxiety began to grow within him.

What if he made a fool of himself?

Shaking away those negative thoughts, Sam gathered his wits about him. He was going to find her and he was going to do whatever he needed to to get her back. He reasoned that he'd probably forget anything he planned once he saw her anyway so he figured he'd sort out the details in the moment.

As he rounded the corner of the building, he heard music. But it was not just _any _music…it was _them_. He'd know that tune anywhere. It was from his very first day at William McKinley High. The very first time he'd laid eyes on them.

Once he made it around the building, he realized that he was right. There, scattered among the courtyard, were various members of the New Directions clad in matching New York City t-shirts, caps and sunglasses.

When his eyes finally landed on Mercedes, his heart fluttered. He almost couldn't contain himself.

Sam remembered this day like it was yesterday. He was sitting with a bunch of losers who were advising him on how things worked around McKinley when all of a sudden a group of kids started performing '_Empire State of Mind'_. He was enjoying every moment of it and it was automatically one of the best parts of his day. But none of the awesomeness he'd experienced then had compared to when Mercedes took center stage.

The very first time he'd heard her perform had been magical and he couldn't believe he was about to relive that very moment once more!

Just like so many years ago, he watched as the guys all sat on the bottom of the stairs. Mercedes then made her way to center stage as the girls all surrounded her. In perfect sync, they swung their hips to the music as she sang the bridge of the song. Her silky smooth vocals complimented the melody well as she swayed her hips and hand from side to side. She made it all look so effortless as she powered through the classic tune with her soulful voice.

Like the first time around, Sam wanted so much to get up there and dance with her, but he knew he couldn't ruin her moment. So he instead tapped his foot to the rhythm and decided to enjoy the show just like he did back then.

It was incredible being back. Almost unbelievable and it brought a tear to his eye when he saw how she commanded that stage. So unaware of how big of a star she was destined to be.

He glanced around the courtyard taking note of how the entire audience was captivated by the stellar performance she was putting on. He spotted Jacob Ben Israel with his video camera taping it for his website. He saw Mr. Schuester standing by the open doorway of the cafeteria staring proudly and nodding his head to the beat. He even noticed Becky Jackson perched on a nearby table watching in adoration of the group.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Sam had the biggest grin on his face. His friends had put on a show that had been every bit as phenomenal as he remembered!

As the song drew to a close, he began to make his way down to the group when something stopped him dead in his tracks. He did a _triple _take when he noticed one of the few tasteful members of the audience that had given his former club members their props.

It was _him_.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun! Ain't it a shame that with all of that Sci-Fi knowledge, Sam didn't consider all of the possibilities? Of _course_ 'past Sam' would still be in the _past_. It was inevitable... but what does this mean? Hmmmm... stay tuned lovelies ;)


End file.
